


Pancake Day Cravings!

by Beccax95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Cravings, Cute, F/M, Fluffyfest, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, One Shot, Pancakes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccax95/pseuds/Beccax95
Summary: A cute One-shot where Fred caters to his wife's cravings on Pancake Day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Pancake Day Cravings!

Fred Weasley had been in his office at his store in Diagon Alley all morning, preparing his employees wage slips for the month when Teddy Lupin had stuck his head into the room.

"Aunt Hermione floo-called, she wants a jar of pickles," the 10-year-old told him. Teddy had been staying with Fred and Hermione for the past couple of day's as Ginny and Harry were away on their honeymoon in the Seychelles after marrying each other the previous week.

Fred sighed and set down his quill, before standing up and going over to the door.

"Do you want to come with me or stay with George," he asked the boy with a smile. Teddy grimaced; "I love aunt Hermione but I really don't want to see her eating again, " the boy told him a look of revolution on his face, his usual turquoise hair turning a sickly green as he remembered the horrid food his aunt had been eating recently.

"Smart boy, " he told Teddy fondly, giving the boys hair a ruffle before apparateing to a shop that he knew sold Hermione's favourite type of pickle.

* * *

After buying the pickles, Fred apparated home, landing in the centre of his and Hermione's living room. He could hear muggle music and his wife singing so he followed the sounds to the kitchen.

Hermione was stood facing away from him as she leant over something on the kitchen table they had in the centre of their kitchen. She was wearing one of his t-shirts that reached the middle of her creamy pale thighs and a pair of fluffy pink bed socks that concealed her cornflour blue painted toes. Hermione's hair was in a messy Knot, curls escaping everywhere, and it had at least two feather quills sticking out of it, one of which left a trail of rainbow ink down the back of her neck.

Unaware of his presence she continued to sing; the lyrics to a song he recognised as Chasing Cars by the Muggle band Snow Patrol. Hermione had developed a love for the song the previous year when it had been in the charts constantly.

"If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world," she sang quietly as she picked up a whisk off the table, trying to use it once more.

"I'll lay with you and forget about the world every day that you'll have me." He told her chuckling when she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Freddie you're home," she called excitedly as she spun to face him, "oh and you brought me my pickles, thank goodness" she let out a relieved sigh. In one arm she held a large brown bowl that rested on the large swell of her stomach, in the other she held the whisk that she tried to force through a hideous grey concoction that appeared to have solidified within the bowl. Hermione's front was covered in the substance and she had flour on her nose, her nose twitching like an angry rabbit when, her whisk refused to move through the substance in her bowl.

"What are you doing princess," he asked setting her pickles down onto one of the marble worktops and taking the bowl from her hands, setting it down among the mess on the wooden kitchen table.

"My Mum called and reminded me that it's Pancake Tuesday. I know it isn't a wizarding holiday, but I grew up having Pancake Day and giving up things for Lent. I want our baby to grow up knowing both Muggle and Wizard traditions. The baby needs to have pancakes," she told him her bottom lip quivering as she looked in the bowl he had settled on the table, a stray tear slipping down her face.

"Oh Hermione," he whispered, pulling his wife into his arms, as she took a shuddering breath as she burst into tears, all he could do was hold her, gently stroking her back as she cried, waiting for her to calm down, when she did, he spoke again offering her words of reassurance and comfort.

"Of course, our baby will grow up knowing about its heritage; both magical and Muggle. Why don't you go and take a bath and I'll make you pancakes to come out too," he told her leaning down to kiss her flour dusted nose. Hermione nodded, smiling happily up at him before waddling slowly out of the room.

* * *

Unlike his wife who could burn water when making tea, Fred was a decent cook like his mother. It didn't take long for Fred to clean up the mess Hermione had made and cook two plates stacked high with wonderfully smelling golden pancakes.

Hermione returned just as he was sitting down at the table, dressed in her purple bathrobe with a green towel twisted round her damp hair as a makeshift turban.

"This looks wonderful she told him," happily as she slipped into her own seat opposite him. Fred smiled at her, as he sprinkled caster sugar on top of his pancakes with one hand, his other hand pouring lemon juice, he had freshly squeezed into a jug minutes before.

"Freddie can you pass the pickles please," Hermione asked him. Fred smiled at her pushing the large glass jar across the table to so she could reach it. Fred ate his pancakes quickly his eyes trying to avoid Hermione's plate across the table but when she let out a pleased moan he couldn't help looking up, Hermione had sliced her pickles into tiny circles and placed them on top of her pancakes before drizzling them with lashings of honey. She carefully cut into the pancakes ensuring she got the perfect blend of all three items with every mouthful, letting wonderful sounds out of her mouth that made Fred instantly harden.

Fred pushed his plate away from himself, as he stood up from the table. As pleasurable as Hermione's sounds were, Teddy had been right, watching the food Hermione ate when she was six months pregnant was a disgusting experience.

"Are you not going to eat those Freddie," she asked him, her eyes eyeing his plate greedily.

"You can have them sweetness," he told her pushing the plate closer to her.

"Oh thank you," she moaned again as she reached into the pickle jar for another of her favourite snack with one hand the other leading a fork load of food to her mouth.

"I'll see you tonight love, I've got to get back to work," he told her as he lent down to kiss the crown of her head.

"Bye baby," she called stuffing another forkful of pancakes into her mouth, waving at him with the pickle in her other hand.

Fred signed as he left the house, hopefully Hermione's cravings for pickles would be over soon, if he was lucky pickles would be what she decided to give up for Lent. Until that time however Fred was sure he would be eating most of his meals in his office instead of at home with his beautiful wife.


End file.
